A Feltson Story
by SillySlytherin
Summary: Tom and Emma are meant to be anyone on the universe could see that except for one person; Jade Olivia Gordon, but even what happens is something that Jade can't stop. It's just something that comes natural. Sorry not a good summary, but the story is better!
1. The Beginning

_Hi I wrote this story on the wattpad but I want to get it out there more and I've always wanted to write a story through ! _

_I was my first story and I hope that everyone likes it. If anyone wants I can write another story but if I do it would probaly come after this one because I really don't think that I could handle two at a time, I'm not as experienced as you all are, but I will get there one day(daydreaming) As you can see I tend to ramble or bable a lot! Okay enough of that here is the story._

_dramioneandfeltson; AKA Kayla_

* * *

_'Breathe Emma Breathe'_

Emma said to herself, her thoughts were cut through by her assistant.

"You know that talking to yourself isn't going to calm your nerves, Emma"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at with wide eyes.

"Thanks for the support Natalie"

Natalie chuckled "Sorry, Em I'll make it up to you, why don't you take the gang out to dinner" Natalie said.

Emma looked at her confused

" What gang?" Emma asked Natalie

"By gang I mean Dan, Rupert, Bonnie, Evanna, and Tom!"

Emma's heart jumped at the sound of Tom's name

" You don't still have that huge crush on him do you?" Natalie asked Emma

Emma stuttered "N-no! Of course not!"

Natalie didn't look convinced but she nodded her head in approval.

* * *

_(In Tom's Limo)_

"Tom, Tom!" Jade rushed angrily Tom woke up out of his thoughts

"Yes? What is it sweat heart?" He asked her

" You're thinking about her again aren't you!" Jade spluttered.

"Who, her?" He said trying. To not sound suspicious,

"You know exactly who I'm talking about Tom, Emma" she said Emma's name bitterly

"No I was not thinking about Emma!" Tom lied

He lied of course all he had been thinking about these last couple of weeks was her, and it all came up to this day, the day it all ended, the day where he couldn't see her everyday to film he finally came to realize it was all over Harry Potter was over.

He never thought that it could be over but here he is in the limo going to the premiere, Jade was going on about something he long forgot.

" So, are you ready?" Jade asked kindly

Tom took a deep breath

"Yes I'm Ready"

* * *

_Everyone who might have read the story on wattpad might notice some changes, it's because there was some things that I did not like in the chapters I wrote so I just changed it, you'll probally see changes up until the 18th chapter so just letting you know ahead of time._

_I will update soon Read and Review,_

_Thanks,_

_Kayla_


	2. I'm Not Afraid of Love

_Heeyyyy! I'm BACK! So I was reading this dramione fanfic called __**House Unity **__and I absolutely love it! I highly recommend that as a story if you haven't already read it._

_ So this chapter is, well I don't want to reveal to much to those readers that haven't read the sory yet, but I guess you could say that Emma is excepting her feelings for Tom, not all the way but she's getting there! Well I will stop my ranting and let you guys read the story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As soon as Emma got out the limo, Emma was bombarded by thousands of reporters

"Hello Emma! How do you feel now that Harry Potter is now over?" One reporter asked

"Well I'm sad it's over but also in some way I'm relieved" Emma stated slowly

"But how Emma you have worked on that movie for so long and now you will never see that set again" The reporter fought

_'Wow! way to go trying to make me feel better'_ Emma thought sarcasticly to herself

" That's part of the reason, I'm relieved, you see I have worked on it for so long and now to see that me and all the other cast members actually reached the end you could say we feel as if we accomplished something and well we did!"

After Emma felt happy with what she said she thanked him and started to walk down the Red Carpet for the last time for Harry Potter.

* * *

(_With Tom_)

After Tom had finished talking to the reporters and signing some autographs Jade said

" Hey Tom"

"Yeah" Tom replied smiling for a camera

" I'm going to go find a restroom ok?"

At this Tom perked up this was his chance to go and see Emma

"Ok go ahead I'm going to go and try to find Dan and Rupert" Tom said convincingly but it wasn't a lie if he knew anything Emma would probably be with them.

After she left he saw Emma going to a fan he rushed over to her, trying to not look suspicious.

Emma saw a fan and went up to her, she looked up and saw Tom

_'Stay strong Emma' _Emma thought to herself

She started to sign an autograph, then asked " What's you're name?"

The girl looked nervously up to her fan and said " Emma"

Emma smiled widely and chucked

"Wow what a coincidence!"

She finished signing the autograph and said "Oh, by the way you have a lovely name!"

They both laughed the fan said while laughing

"So do you!"The _other_ Emmareplied

"Yes she does" said a voice from behind

Emma knew that voice all to well and was afraid to turn around, but absent-mindedly she turned around and saw Tom staring right at her.

Her breath hitched

'_God! He is handsome and he is so close to me I could just lean foward and- WAIT! What am I thinking!' _She thought to herself

She quickly turned to the other Emma gave her autographed picture back (_she realized that she hadn't_) as she rushed off.

"Emma, Wait! Where are you going?" Tom yelled as he tried to catch up with her _'Damn! How can she walk that fast in 4 1/2 inch tall heels_!' Tom asked himself

"I'm going to find Bonnie, and will you stop following me!" Emma slowed down to say but then sped back up again

"God woman will you just hear me out !" Tom begged to Emma

"Fine, but just for a minute" Emma said as she caved in

"Oh, thank god! Ok, one sec let me just catch my breath" he said gasping for air

"Tom will you hurry it up please, I have to meet Rupert in" she looked at her phone and groaned " 5 minutes ago"

Tom's heart stopped for a second he looked at Emma

"What are you meeting Rupert for?" He asked worriedly

" Rupert, Bonnie, and I have to arrange what we are going to say"

Tom let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, and he sighed in relief

" Look Tom I have to go, but I'm planning that we all have dinner tonight, so you can talk to me then ok? Its at Urasawa " Emma said dying to know if he wanted to come

"Alright sounds like fun I"ll be there" he said smiling knowing that anytime he was invited to go somewhere with Emma, he would not raincheck

"Bye Tom"

"Bye Emma!"

Tom watched as Emma walked away.

He turned around and what was standing right in front of him almost made him have a heart-attack

" Hello Tom"

"Jade!"

* * *

_Ok so that was a cliff-hanger! Yay my first one, and there will be some more in the later on chapters. Let me know if you want the chapters to be longer because I felt that this chappie was a little bit short. So let me know!_

_Well thats it for now R & R_

_Kayla_


	3. Forgetting

_So the next chapter is up!_

_Thank-You to everyone who has read my story so far I appreciate it it's you guys and girls that keep me going ont his story! _

_Ok here's the story!_

* * *

Previously

_"Bye Tom" _

_"Bye Emma" _

_He turned around and what was standing right in front of him almost made him have a heart-attack _

_"Hi Tom" _

_"Jade!" _

* * *

"Jade!" He said shockingly

"What did you forget I was here!?"

_'Yes' _he thought to himself

"No, Of course not!" He spluttered

"Anyways what are you doing with her, you told me that you were going to be with Dan and Rupert" she said accusingly

_'I did? Oh that's right' _ Tom thought

"Well I was then, um I ran into Emma then I forgot that I really wanted to talk to_ Em_- I mean Rupert, and Dan" he hesitated hoping she didn't catch his slip

Jade stared at him for a while, then smiled still not sure if she believed him or not, but not wanting to make a scene she gave in

"So Tom, are you going to invite me?" She asked

Tom looked at her in confusion at first

"Invite you to what?"

"Oh Tom you know the Dinner that Emma is planning the one you were just talking about" She said slyly not wanting him to there with Emma alone

Tom finally understood what she was asking

_'How could I not remember that? I didn't even think of bringing Jade, but I have to say yes, because I already told Emma that I was going to be there_!'

"Of course you can come, Jade I wouldn't have it any other way"

She smiled "Thank You sweetheart!"

She Leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth,

A security guard started walking towards them.

They broke off the kiss and the guard turned to Tom

"Tom it is time for you and the others to give your speech"

Tom froze he had forgotten all about that and he had no idea what he was going to say

"You will be fine Tom, just be yourself ok?" Jade said noticing the fear in his eyes

"Alright" he replied back

"C'mon lets go" the guard rushed.

* * *

(_With Emma_) 

After she left Bonnie and Rupert she went to find Joanne _(J,K Rowling )_ but she bumped into Dan

"Oh! Sorry Dan" she apologized

"It's ok Em, So are you ready to do this for the last time?"

She sighed "I guess" she said sadly

"The Harry Potter Cast will now join me on the stage, and they will each individually say some words about Harry Potter" the announcer said loudly through the microphone

"That's our Que" Emma said to Dan

"Yep , do you remember what you are going to say?" Dan asked

"Yeah, I do, do you" She asked raising her eyebrow

"Yes"

As the leads of the Harry Potter cast went up on the stage.

Matthew Lewis stood up to the mic and started his speech.

It was only three people away from Emma and it was then she realized that she had forgotten everything she was going to say she would have to improvise

_'Two people away' _

She started to think about what she should say

'_One person away'_

" I have experienced a lot from Harry Potter"

Emma looked up she knew that voice so well

She had been lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that Tom was standing right next to her.

"Thank You"

'_Oh No! Tom's done, God what am I going to say!' _She thought worriedly to herself

Tom walked back next to her.

She felt his eyes on her as she walked to the center stage, but it was too late to turn around now.

She cleared her throat and stood up to the mic and spoke

* * *

_SOO did you guys like the chapter?! _

_I hope you did, Well more will be up soon. _

_I hope that the chapter was long enough if it wasn't please don't hesitate to let me know._

_If you guys have any other suggestions about the story other than the length please send me a PM._

_K__ayla_


	4. Love Me Not

_Hey Guys! So here is chapter four, I am editing chapter five so tat should be up soon! _

_Anyone watch that Grammys? Well I will stop ranting heres the story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma straightened the imaginary wrinkles on her dress, looked out at the crowd and began to speak.

"Hi Everyone! I just want to say that my experience with the Harry Potter trilogy has been amazing. I have so many amazing actresses and actors from Helena-Bonham-Carter to Ralph Fiennes. I have an amazing connection to all the cast and crew members and I have a special connection to each of them and I am so grateful and privileged to have gotten to play Hermione.

Also I am very grateful to all my Harry Potter fan here and the ones that couldn't be here I want to individually thank _ALL_ of you for being there for me, because if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you so much"

By the time she she had run dry of tears.

Everyone had tears in there eyes, including Tom .

She felt ready to leave, after she told everyone about she dinner at five they all were coming except Evanna, she said she could make that she was just to tired and that she had an interview tomorrow.

I ran into Scarlett Byrne and decided to invite her to the dinner since she had already bought the reservations for six people.

She heard her phone ring, she looked down it was Natalie

"Hey Nat, what's going on?"

"Oh I just thought that you might be tired and you probably want to go back to the hotel and rest, then go to the dinner?"

"Natalie you are amazing thank you"

"Hey Emma can I ask you something?" Natalie asked slowly

"Sure, what is it?"

"How do you really feel about Tom, I mean I see it in your eyes every time someone talks about him or if you see him"

Tears started welling up in Emma's eyes.

She ran into someone, it was Jason Isacs

"Nat let me call you back" she hung up the phone.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Jason!"

"That's ok Emma, hey are you ok?"

"Yea I'm just a litt-" she stopped herself just when she saw Tom walked by with Jade.

"Hi Emma" Jade said nicely

"Hi" Emma said sadly

"What's wrong you look teary" Jade said not hiding the fact that she was obviously not caring.

"Oh I'm just a little tired you know"

"Hm well hope you feel better!"

"Bye Emma, oh and bye Jason" Tom said as Jade pulled him away.

Once the couple were out of sight Emma broke down in tears.

Jason comforted her until she stopped crying.

The only thought running through her head was 'this day can't get any worse'

_Boy was she wrong_, little did she know this day was about to get so much worse

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_I don't know if this chapter was long enough, if it wasn't long enough for you please PM me I think when you read this chapter it's in the top left corner I am not really sure! Well tell me if you liked the chapter!_

_Kayla_


	5. Dinner Madness

_I was watching the sixth Harry Potter and I just decided to update. So here is the fifth chapter, wow I don't even remember when I started writing this story on wattpad! Ok anyway heres the next chapter!_

* * *

"What happened?!" Natlie yelled as Emma got into the car.

Emma still had tears running down her face,

"I j-just c-can't do this anymore" Emma cried

"Do what sweetheart?"

"Everything! I mean It just tears me up inside when I see Tom with Jade!"

"Oh I know" Natalie said soothingly

"You do?"

"Um not really I was just trying to make you feel better" she said.

Emma started to cry harder,

"But that doesn't matter Em, because you are hurt, and I, your _assistant/best friend_ am going to help you get through this" Natalie said friendly

"You are?" Emma asked concernedly

"Yes, Emma I am, and do you want to know how?"

Emma nodded the tears on her face drying up

"Ok after we get the hell outta here I am going to take you back to the hotel you're going to have a nice hot bath and relax until the dinner at five, ok? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah" Emma said smiling

Natalie laughed "there's that big beautiful smile that everyone loves now let's go to the hotel!"

She told the driver who had been waiting patiently for some time that they could head out.

* * *

(_With Tom and Jade_)

"Tom your speech was beautiful and very touching" Jade said to Tom

"Thank-you" said Tom, but his emotion was not really in it.

"Tom are you ok?" Jade asked worriedly

''Yeah I'm fine'' Tom answered

Tom was lost in his thoughts _climbing over mountains, under the dark, gloomy looking skies._

With the trouble he was dealing with, talking to Jade was far from his problems.

_'God Damn it! What am I supposed to do' _Tom thought,

_'I didn't get the time to tell Emma about Jade coming to the dinner, well Jade made me leave so suddenly I wouldn't have been able to tell Emma anyway'_

Tom's thoughts were broken once more from Emma, by Jade again that day.

"Tommy were here"

Tom cringed at the name '_Tommy'_

_'Emma would've never called me that'_ he thought, but then another thought crossed his mind _'wait where are we?'_

He looked out the window

'_damn, they were at the restaurant' _Tom thought nervously

* * *

_Inside the restaurant(__five minutes ago__)_

The limo had dropped Emma off and she got out the car, walking towards the restaurant she pondered on _if anyone else was there_?

She walked into the restaurant and up to the waiter behind the little table_(a/n not sure what they are called!)_ the waiter smiled "Hi! Welcome to Urasawa can I get you a table?" She asked politely,

"Um, no thank you, I made a reservation''

"Ok! What is you name" the perky waiter said

"Emma"

"Ok, last name"

"Watson"

The lady typed the name in on the computer waited a few seconds and then smiled again

"Ok! Thank you follow me!"

She got to the table Bonnie was already there, she got up and hugged Emma,

"Is anyone else here yet?" Emma asked after Bonnie let go

"Well, Rupert and Dan called, but I haven't heard from Scarlett yet"

"Alright"

Just then Tom walked toward the table, Emma smiled so big, but that smiled was wiped away within a few seconds as soon as she saw who was standing behind him.

"Hello girls, oh Emma I forgot to tell you Jade was coming" Tom said fast

"Yeah you did" Emma said a bit to quickly

"Oh, is that a problem?" Jade said

"No, no, of course not" she smiled at Jade "it's just that this dinner was supposed to be only for the Harry Potter cast" Emma to a sip of her water after she said all that

"Well I was in the last Harry Potter and I've been a stunt director for the movie for I don't know how long, so I think I qualify, right Tommy?"

Emma almost choked on her water when the word 'Tommy' came out of her mouth.

Not being able to stand the tension anymore, Tom said the he had to go to the restroom, he let out a breath of relief as soon as he got into the bathroom.

* * *

(_Back at the table_)

Bonnie's cell phone started to ring, glad to cut the thick tension with some scissors she looked at the caller I.D.

"Oh it's Scarlett!" She smiled "let me see what's holding her up"

Emma gave her the death stare the obviously said _'DO NOT LEAVE ME WITH JADE_!'

Bonnie just laughed weakly and answered the phone and walked away.

Emma was left alone with Jade and there was only silence until Jade said

"You know you can't have him so why even try?!"

Emma turned her head slowly and looked at he as if she had four eyes

_'Boy this is going to be a long dinner and where is that damn waiter'_

* * *

_Told you that there would be another cliff-hanger! Did you like the chapter!?_

_Well R&R Bye-Bye_

_Kayla_


	6. Steal Me Away

_Ok so here is part-two of chapter five. I tried to make this one extra long for you guys, so I hope you like!_

* * *

(_**Continued**_)

"Excuse me?" Emma said, wondering if she had heard wrong

"I said; You. Cant. Have. Tom! So why even try?!"

"**What Are You Talking About**!" She said a little to loudly

"You inviting Tom on a date" Jade said accusingly

"First of all when in a date you do not invite four other people, and second of all I don't like Tom in that way" she lied

"Then why did you invite him"

"Um oh, I don't no maybe because he's my friend!"

"Ok so if you don't like Tom in that way, why didn't you invite me to the dinner? Why did Tom have to invite me to the dinner?"

"Um, well you see I uh" She studered

"see I knew it! you didn't want me to come because you want my Tommy all to your self"

"What, are you cra-"

"**HEY**!' Dan walked between them, finally getting there

"I hate to interrupt this little cat fight but I would like to hug my friend"

Emma turned to Dan and smiled "Hi Dan! What took you so long?"

Dan Sighed "Traffic! Damn I didn't know that California traffic was so rough, I mean I was in the car for about two hours!"

"Hey, I'm here too!" Rupert shouted from behind Dan

Emma hugged him, then a thought popped into her head _'what is Tom doing in the bathroom for so long?_'

"Hey could one of you guys go check on Tom?"

"Yeah, sure where is he?" Dan answered

"Um I think that he is still in the loo"

"Ok I'll be right back" He dashed to the Men's Room

Rupert happened to look down "Hey, Jade what are you doing here?"

Jade groaned and said "Tom invited me"

"But you're not part of the cast, are you?" Rupert looked confused

"Damn I'm confused!"

* * *

_**In the men's**_**_ room_****)**

Dan walked into the men's room it was pretty nice.

When he walked in to his left there was a waiting room with big red couches with some blue throw pillows.

He saw a dirty blonde head laying on one of the pillows and his feet up on the other side of the couch.

"Tom, shouldn't you be in there" he pointed towards the door that leaded to the table that the girls were at, "With the girls?"

"Oh hey Dan, yeah I probably should but I just couldn't stand the tension between Emma and Jade, I mean you should have seen it, it was like they were shooting fire from there eyes" Tom sighed

"Man, if looks could kill!"

"Ha! You would be dead!" He laughed

Dan patted Tom brotherly on the shoulder "Well, the girls are waiting for us"

Tom got up and headed towards the door, but paused "Hey Dan, what took you so long?"

Dan looked at him "lets not go there"

Tom laughed

They walked through the door.

* * *

**(****_Back In The Dinning_**** Area****)**

Once Tom and Dan got back to the table they were awestruck at what they saw.

It was obvious that Jade and Emma had gotten a drink to calm their nerves while the boys were gone.

Emma was on the verge of tears, Jade was red with embarrassment, Bonnie was outside with Scarlett who had just arrived in her **_red mustang_**, and Rupert was sitting at another table with a girl, _with black hair and green eyes,_ who's date had apperently stood her up.

Rupert was having a heated conversation the girl he was sitting with " So Vanessa, I have this Red Carpet event, I would like to bring a date wou-" Dan rushed over and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the table where Tom was arguing with the girls.

"Rupert! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dan asked wide eyed

"What did I do?, I was just trying to ask her out!"

"You just met her a half an hour ago" Dan said flabbergasted

"Actually it was more like 15 minutes ago" he laughed

Dan looked at him astoundingly, but then Tom's voice cut through

"You girls need to work out you're problems"

"I don't have **_ANY_** problems she's the problem" Emma pointed to Jade

"She is accusing me of trying to steal you from her" she yelled not really caring if the whole restaurant could hear her anymore.

Tom raised an eyebrow when Emma said that

"Are you trying to steal me away?

Jade's mouth was open as wide as it could be and stated cursing her mouth off **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS, TOM YOU HAD BETTER FIND ANOTHER WAY RO GET BACK TO THE HOTEL BECAUSE I AM LEAVING NOW! AND YOU" **she turned to Emma **"YOU ARE GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT YOU THINK YOU ARE MISS PERFECT AND YOU CAN WALK AROUND STEALING PEOPLE'S BOYFRIENDS, BUT YOUR NOT GONNA STEAL MINE!" **She raised her right hand and slapped right across Emma's pretty face.

It echoed throughout the whole restaurant, everyone turned and looked even Bonnie and Scarlett rushed inside to see what happened.

Emma slowly put her hand to her cheek looked up at Jade who smirked.

Emma put her hand down and whispered "You **BITCH**!" she slapped Jade much harder that she had to Emma.

Jade tackled Emma they rolled all over the ground pulling hair, punching and kicking.

Tom and Rupert grabbed a girl, it was kind of ironic that Tom had grabbed Emma.

Dan walked over and started to lecture them "**ENOUGH!** You Girls Need To **CUT IT OUT , **your acting like little kids-"

"Dan stop, I'm not in the mood" Emma yanked out of Tom grasp, and called Natalie to bring the limo.

Once the limo got there she went back to the hotel got into the bed and cried.

* * *

_Thank-you for reading! Ok please R&R_

_Kayla_


	7. Sexual Mistakes

_Hi! I want to thank __**AlguienInvisible **__for being the first person to review! Well I am surprised I have posted three chapters in one day! Well enjoy and again thank-you __**AlguienInvisible**__ for the review._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma jumped awake, her alarm she forgot to turn it off.

She sighed_, she thought that she mine as well get up._

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Emma turned towards the mirror she looked terrible her face was stained with dry tears, bags under her eyes, and her eyes were blood-shot red.

She stripped, and got into the shower.

She let the warm water run down her body, she closed her eyes flashbacks of the night before.

_'Are you trying to steal me away?_'

_Was she_?

Her thoughts drifted to a man who had been on her mind for who knows how long.

She stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel and dried herself.

She was getting ready to dry her hair, when her phone rang.

She went into the bedroom and answered the phone not even bothering to look at the caller ID

"Hello"

"Emma" It was Dan she recognized his voice

"We need to talk"

She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about but still asked

"What do you want to talk about" she said, dreading the answer

"When can i come over?''

She dried her hair and got dressed waiting for the terror to start.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, she went to the door and opened it.

Dan busted in.

"What the hell was wrong with you yesterday Emma?" He yelled at her

"I-"

"No let me finish" He interrupted her

"You had a fight with Jade **IN PUBLIC**!"

"I know but-" Dan cut her short again

"There were repor-"

Someone was knocking at the hotel door, Dan was cut off.

"Who would that be?" asked Emma

She opened the door and held in a shocked scream.

Tom bustled through the door.

"What are to doing here!" She asked shockingly

"I need to talk to you about-" he just happened to realize that they weren't alone that Dan was there.

He turned to Dan, and asked

"Dan why are you here"

"I was just here lecturing Emma about yesterday" he replied

Tom raised his eyebrows and smirked

"Do you mind if I finish for you?"

"Be my guest!" Dan said happily

"Will you to hurry up and say what you want to say already"

"Ok you never answered my question yesterday, _Are_ you trying to steal me away?"

* * *

"You never answered my question, Are you trying to steal me away?"

Dan looked at Tom astounded.

"Tom when you asked to finish my sentence I meant about the fight between Jade and Emma!"

"Oh! Then maybe you should have said that in the first place!" Tom yelled

**"OK! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!** What happened yesterday was a mistake, I was drunk and I pr-"

"Emma, how can you stand there and lie to me?" Dan said accusingly

Emma started to look worried

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do Emma! You didn't drink any alcohol"

"How do you know, you were in the bathroom with Tom"

"Hello I'm right here" Tom said angrily

"I know because your glass was full and the waiter came and asked me if you were going to drink it" He said, as if Tom didn't even talk

"OK I admit it, I wasn't drunk but I don't know what came over me! I just-"

"**CAN I PLEASE TALK?**!" Tom said getting aggravated

They all turned to Tom.

"Emma I can't stop thinking about you, and even if you don't feel the same way about me I still can not deny my feelings for you Emma!"

Tom had tears threatening to come out.

"You don't think that I think about you either! You're like a song I can't get out of my head" Emma rushed

"Really!?" Tom smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

He started to walk closer to Emma

Emma looked up into his warm silver-blue eyes, her breath hitched as she noticed something in his eyes that she had never seen before.

**_Hope_**

"Hey sorry to interrupt this_ lovely_ moment, but if you two are going to start making out on the table any minute. I can leave!" Dan said dryly

But neither Tom nor Emma heard him they were lost in each others eyes.

"Tom I couldn't date you because you're dating Ja-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Tom had moved as close enough in to reach his hands out and softly grab her head.

He kissed her roughly but passionately.

"Yeah I am just going to leave" Said Dan looking at the pair disgustingly

Dan hurried as he rushed out the door

* * *

Emma deepened the kiss as Tom picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom.

Tom laid Emma down on the _**King Sized**_ bed and laid on top of her and ran his hands through her hair.

Emma knew that she should have stopped herself, but she knew in her head that it was right, and he was just too damn cute!

That night Tom and Emma made love slow beautiful love.

* * *

_So that was wow! That was probably the most heated chapter I have written so far, but trust me there will be more! Ok R&R PLEASE!_

_Kayla_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so when I wrote this chapter on the Wattpad I accidentally deleted it by accident so if it is a little different for those who have read it on wattpad because I might not remember it exactly, and for those who haven't read it just ENJOY!_

_And sorry that this chapter was a little on the short the next chapter will be longer, promise!_

* * *

Emma woke up to an unfamiliar situation.

She felt a warm, muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

She looked over to her right to see Tom staring at her sweetly.

"Good Morning Beautiful, I was wondering when you would wake up" Tom told her, as he started to kiss her nape

Emma moaned in pleasure, but pulled away.

"Last night was a mistake, it never should have happened"

Tom sighed and put his head in Emma's neck

"Well I don't regret it" He told Emma

"You don't?" She asked Tom, as he lifted his head from her shoulder

Tom was about to answer, but there was a knock at the door.

"Who would be coming this early in the morning?"

"It's probably room service, I ordered breakfast for us" He told her

"I'll get it!" She said happy to get out of the situation

She got up and started to walk then froze, feeling a draft.

Tom scratched his head and smiled as he said

"Uh Em? You might want to cover up"

Emma looked down and blushed, her cheeks turned a bright scarlet colour.

She was bare naked.

Emma snatched the sheets off the bed and glared at Tom who was laughing

Emma walked to the door, once she opened it she screamed.

* * *

Tom ran to where Emma was in the other room, but not before wrapping a sheet around his bare torso.

When he saw who was at the door he almost let out a scream to.

"Jade?!" He Yelled

Jade was red with anger

"You little **slut!** Not only do you try to steal my boyfriend away, now your _sleeping_ with him to!"

Just then Dan walked in

"Hey Emma I need to.." He stopped talking once he noticed what he had just walked into.

He looked down at a naked Tom and Emma wrapped in sheets.

"Uh Um I am just going to...come back later"

He turned and to leave and then saw Jade

"Yeah, bye!" He ran out there as fast as he could

Jade turned from Dan back to Tom

"Tom until you sort out your problems, we are threw!"

She slammed the door, and stomped out.

Tom slid down the wall and put his head in his hands

"Um I'm just going to get washed up" Emma said as Tom lifted his hands

"Right" Tom replied

Emma walk into the bathroom, but before she closed the door Tom spoke

"Oh and Emma? I don't"

"You don't what?" Emma asked

"I don't regret what happened"

Emma smiled sadly, and closed the door

* * *

Emma got out of her _2012 NAIAS Red_ Porsche 991 Convertible.

parked in front of the place she was supposed to meet Bonnie, a place called _Cafe Elysa._

As she walked into the cafe she felt eyes on her she turned around almost everyone in the cafe was looking at her.

E

Anyway besides the little boy everyone was looking at her

_'Is there something on my face_' Emma thought to herself

She sat down at the table that Bonnie _'Gosh, she had to sit all the way on the other side of the table'_

"Hi Bonnie! Do you know why everyone is staring at me like that?" Emma whispered

Bonnie had a blank face, she just had to say three words " Check. Your. Twitter"

Emma reached into her purse and took out her phone, looked on her twitter page and gasped

There was a video of her and Jade fighting.

"Oh My God This just makes my day worst!" Emma tried not to yell

"Wait how does this make your day worst?" Bonnie said curiously

Emma flinched

"Um well you sure you wanna hear?" She asked nervously

"Yes" Bonnie told her sternly

"Ok well please don't be mad or tell anyone else" Emma said slowly

"Is it that bad?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"Yes" Emma said sadly

"Well, go on" she said

"Ok" she leand in and made sure that no one could hear, when she said to Bonnie

"I slept with Tom" she whispered

"**YOU SLEPT WITH TOM**!" Bonnie yelled

"Shhh Bonnie! Shut up I don't want everyone to know"

"Oh right! _You slept with Tom_!" she whispered

* * *

_Hey so did you like the chapter?! I want to thank __**Kimi Alexa Infinity **__for the review!_

_Well please R&R after you read! _

_Kayla_


	9. Chapter 9

_Heres chapter nine! There is a surprise in this chapter! Well read on to find out what it is!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

After Emma left the cafe she went back to the hotel.

She just couldn't stand the Constance stares and people talking about her, every time she turned around.

She picked up the hotel room phone and called Dan's hotel phone.

"Hello? This is Dan"

"Hi Dan"

"Emma is that you?" Dan asked

"Yeah and I have something unbelievable to tell you!"

"What" Dan said

"Ok! Are you ready?" Emma asked

"Yes Emma just tell me already!" Dan almost yelled

"Alright! I was meeting Bonnie at this cafe and everyone was staring at me-'' she was going to finish but she was cut off.

"But people are always looking at you, your famous" Dan said 'as matter-of-fact

"NO! Not like the 'ooh she's Emma Watson!' Look. They gave me this disgusting and disturbing look" Emma said, as she scrunched her face up

"Oh ok! go on" he said

"So I asked Bonnie why everyone was staring at me, and she told me to look on twitter and I did, and guess what was there?!" She said gasping for breath

"Well I can probably guess, but since you have a long and somewhat over dramatic story planned, I will let you finish"

She rolled her eyes but continued

"There was a video of me and Jade fighting!"

On the other line you could hear Dan laughing, very hard!

"What are you laughing at? I just told you that I am all over news!" Emma yelled

"I already knew about that!" He yelled back still laughing

Emma like kinda froze for a second then yelled again.

"**WAIT What**! You knew about this and you didn't tell me!"

"I was coming to tell you yesterday, when Tom came in so I decided to tell you the next day but Jade was there and" he paused and made a disgusted face

"You and Tom were wrapped up in sheets and, oh that is just, ugh never mind"

Even though he couldn't see Emma on the other side he knew the she was blushing, and boy she was.

"So Emma are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Tom I reckon you already told Bonnie?!"

"Oh but it's such a long story!" Emma complained

"I have time" he said as he smiled

* * *

(_A couple of minutes later_)

After she told Dan the story he didn't know how to react to it.

"So you haven't talked to Tom since?"

"No and I don't know what to do" Emma said as she continued to babble on.

"I mean I have nev-" she just stopped

"Emma you alright?" Dan yelled

There was no reply.

Dan hung up the phone and ran to her room, and luckily the door was unlocked.

He found Emma with the phone in her hand and her other hand on her stomach

"Are you ok?" He said as he broke her out of her trance

"Yea I jut felt nauseous and like I was going to-"

She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

When she came out she looked at Dan and said

"Like I was going to puke"

* * *

Dan looked at Emma concerned.

"Have you eaten anything that could have made you, you know throw up" he asked

Emma shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, but then she remembered something

"OH! Um, I went to this cafe with Bonnie, I could have eaten something bad there, Right?"

"Yeah maybe" Dan said "but you should go and get it checked out to see if you are sick or something"

Emma sighed

"No, I don't think there's anything wrong with me" she said reassuringly

"Ok if you're sure I will leave, but make sure you call if you start to not feel well OK Emma!?"

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded a slight 'OK'

Dan smiled and walked out the door.

Emma sighed and locked the door.

She walked over to her bed and got out her laptop and signed on to her twitter, she went to Tom's page something she seemed to be doing often and noticed a tweet that he had posted just a second ago she clicked on it, it only said one thing but that thing me her heart jump out of her chest it said

**_Emma_**

She closed her and opened them to see if she was just imagining, but when she opened her eyes as fast as it was there it was gone.

A little box came up it said I am sorry this user has deleted this comment.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows

''Why would he delete it''

Then an idea came to mind why doesn't she call him and ask.

She picked up her cell-phone and dialed Tom's number which was engraved in her head.

"Hey Em! What's up?" Tom's sweet voice echoed through the phone

"Hi Tom, I wanted to ask you a question" She said hesitantly

"Oh! Should I be worried?!" Tom said as he chuckled

"Maybe, maybe not" she said as she laughed nervously

"So Emma what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"well I went on to twitter and saw that you had posted my name and then it was deleted almost 2 minutes later, why is that?" She said in only one breath

"Why were you stalking my page?" he said accusingly

"I- I w-wasn't s-stalking your page I um was um. Bonnie told me to take a look at something her friend" she tried to think of a name

"Tori had posted and I accidentally pressed you name by accident" she said lamely

The other was quiet for a second then Tom laughed a little and said

"OK if you say so!"

"Well, that's really all I wanted to say so bye To-" she was cut off by Tom

"Wait since you got to say something don't I get the chance to do so to?" He asked

"Yeah I guess so! What Is it?" Emma replied

"We need to talk about yesterday"

Emma froze she had to know that this was going to come up sometime.

She sighed

"Do we have to, you know I'm not proud of it"

"Sure you're not! I don't believe you, because what I do know is that you defiantly enjoined it" He said smiling

Emma blushed but didn't say anything

"Hey I have to go, we can talk about this later, Ok?" Tom said

"Ok, I'll talk to you later"

"I love you" He said happily

Before Emma could reply he hung up

"_Great_" she said as she sighed

She started to lean her head against the bed post, but the nauseas feeling she had earlier on was back.

She ran into the bathroom and vomited for a second time that day.

After she was done she leaned her back against the wall and said

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

_What do you think is wrong with Emma? Well you will find out in the next chapter! OK PLEASE R&R oops! Sorry had caps on by accident, well please read and review!_

_Kayla_


	10. Chapter 10

(_A day later_)

"So you have puked twice yesterday?!" Bonnie asked

She had went to Bonnie's hotel and told her about her sickness that she had yesterday morning.

"Yeah but I bet it was nothing" Emma replied

"But I agree with what Dan said to you I think you should really get it checked out, I mean people don't just throw up normally"

"Maybe not bu-" she stopped suddenly

"Emma! What's wrong"

"Nothing I am just craving some Chinese Food which I kind of weird because I hate Chinese"

Emma said slowly

"Wait! Suddenly starting to feel nauseous, craving food that you hate! There is only two possible reasons that you are feeling this way:

1.) you have a stomach virus or 2.) YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Bonnie yelled then said

"But it's probably going to lean towards the pregnancy choice because I don't think you crave food during a stomach virus"

"I am not pregnant and if I was wouldn't I had to have had sex recently? Emma stated proudly

"Oh Emma but you did"

"I did?" She said trying to remember

"Yes! You came to the cafe and said you slept with Tom!"

Emma gasped and covered her mouth with her hands

"Your right I did! What am I going to do? If this is true the press is going to be ALL over me!"

"We need to first see if your really preggers ok? We are going to go down to the lobby's shop a get a pregnancy test!" Bonnie said

They got the pregnancy test as Emma was in the bathroom Bonnie was outside impatiently waiting for the news when Emma busted out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Em?" She said as she got up and put her arm around her

Emma breathed in deeply and said

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

Emma was laying on Bonnie's bed crying her heart out

"How am I going to tell Tom?" There was no reply

"Bonnie?!" She said again

She sat up

Bonnie was on the phone ending a phone call ending a conversation

"Ok be here soon, alright you too, bye" she hung up

"Who is gonna be here soon" Emma asked mysteriously

"No one! No one Is coming" she said hesitantly but looking very nervously suspicious

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Emma raised her eyebrows

"Hmm ok! Lets see who no one is!" She said wiping away the tears that were still freely falling.

She opened the door Tom was there he looked down and saw Emma then smiled

"Hey Em! Have you been crying? What's wrong?!" he said concerned

Emma looked and Tom

"it's none of your concern!" She said sternly

"Actually it is" Bonnie said as she joined the conversation

Emma glared at her but turned to Tom as he asked

"What's none of my concern? What's going on!?" He said starting to get mad

"Nothing! Bonnie! Could I talk to you for a quick minute?!" Emma asked, without letting her answer she gave a quick smile to Tom, then glared at Bonnie and pulled her into the bathroom.

Emma slammed the door shut and turned to Bonnie

"WHY is he here?!" She yelled to her

"You said that you wanted to tell him!" She yelled back

"No! I didn't I specifically said _'how am I going to tell him' _" she said almost crying

"Oh?! I must have misunderstood" she said

Emma chuckled

"You think!?"

Emma was sarcastically laughing but suddenly her face dropped.

"Emma! What's wrong!" She said looking at her worriedly

Emma clutched her stomach.

"Oh No! Not again!" She whimpered in a soft whisper.

Bonnie looked terribly scared

"What! What's happening again!?"

But she didn't need to have her question answered because Emma rushed over to the toilet end puked her guts out.

Bonnie screamed and said very loudly

"Eww! Gross!"

* * *

(_In the bedroom a couple of seconds before_)

Tom was sitting on Bonnie's bed waiting very impatiently for the girls to come out, even though he could hear everything the girls were saying something about not wanting to tell him something, he wanted to know himself.

He jumped off of the bed as fast as the speed of light (_actually faster_) when he heard Bonnie scream.

He rushed to the door and luckily they did not lock it, what he saw was mortifying.

The love of his life in pain hunched over the toilet vomiting.

The only thing that was able to do was watch, and every second was killing him.

After she was done she took a rag and wiped her mouth off and dried the freely leashed tears.

"Ok! I need some explanations now!" Tom said

Looking at both of the guilty girls.

Emma stepped forward and with teary eyes looked up at Tom's beautiful but sad face and said

"I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours"

* * *

The look on Tom's face still had not changed from the moment that Emma told him that she was pregnant, with his baby five and a half minutes ago.

Emma and Bonnie were standing on the other side of the room sitting on a couch looking at Tom in boredom.

Bonnie leaned over to Emma and whispered "how long do you think that he is going to sit there?" She asked curiously

She didn't answer Bonnie, nor look up to her as she got up and walked over to Tom.

She sat next to him and whispered sadly

"Tom? Please say something"

Tom didn't even look up

"What am I supposed to say, Em?" He asked

"That you don't hate me?! I know that what happened yesterday was a mista-"

Tom cut her off

"Em I know what you're going to say and let me just say first of all I don't hate you!"

"You don't?" She asked

"No like I said on the phone yesterday 'I love you Em! And what happened what we did that night wasn't a mistake" He put his hand on her stomach

"We have made this wonderful baby"

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Bonnie made a disgusted face

"Hey Tom, you do realize that she just threw up not ten minutes ago, and now your kissing her"

There was no response they just got rougher

"Ok? This is getting gross I'm just gonna leave, WAIT! This is my room you two need to leave like now" she yelled

They started to lay down Bonnie gasped

"Never mind! I am gonna just go- yeah" she ran out the door

Tom laughed

"So glad she's gone!"

Emma smiled and put her lips back on his kissing him aggressively.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys sorry I didn't write in the other one that I posted yesterday, I started writing it after I wrote chapter nine then I wrote the chapter and forgot to add my input._

_Well I am happy to say that I have __**162 views, **__I think I posted this story 2/7/2013, mabye?_

_Anywayz here is the eleventh chapter!_

_Oh! By the way there are two new characters in this story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Four weeks_ later)

Two weeks had passed since Emma had told Tom about the baby.

Tom and Emma had started dating, as it would be natural since she was pregnant.

Emma was a month pregnant and starting to show, she was still having morning sickness, and was as moody as hell.

But she refused to go to a doctors until they got back to England.

That morning all the cast (_Dan, Emma, Rupert, Bonnie, Scarlett, Matthew, Tom, Jade, ect.._) had to get up extra early to catch a flight going to England so that made Emma even more moody.

The stewardess was coming around asking if anyone wanted drinks, she stopped at Emma and Tom who were sitting next to each other, not minding that Jade was sitting two rows in-front of them not that she could do anything to Emma on the plane.

Anyway, the stewardess stopped at Tom and Emma and smiled happily

"Hi! I'm Ashlee! Can I get you two anything to drink!?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her perky-ness, Tom ignored her, knowing that it was only because of her pregnancy that she was moody, he answered kindly

" I'll take a coke"

Ashlee turned to Emma

"And can I get you anything?" She said still grinning

Emma looked up to the stewardess and sighed

"Yes! Could I get a... a- um" she stopped looking dizzy

Tom leaned over towards Emma

"Em! You alright?"

"Oh No! Not again"

Tom was going to ask what she was talking about, but he found out soon enough.

Emma grabbed the barf-bag in the pocket-pouch in front of her, and we all know happened next, she barfed into the bag.

After everyone one on the plane settled from when Emma threw up.

Scarlett was whispering to Bonnie in the seat behind Emma.

"Why do you think Emma vomited?" Scarlett asked Bonnie

"Ok. If I tell you, you can not tell ANYONE!"

Scarlett nodded in responce and replied

"I won't tell anyone" she promised

"_Emma is pregnant_!" She whispered excitedly

Scarlett gasped

"Really!? Who's the daddy?" She asked curiously

Bonnie squinted her eyes

"Who do you think?!"

Scarlett gasped again

"_Tom_" she whispered

Emma sat in the seat in-front of the giggling girls trying to block out the noise, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Would _you_ two QUIT TALKING SO LOUD! I AM TRYING TO GET SOME REST!_ For god sakes_!"

That shut them up quick.

* * *

The last seven hours of the flight was so quiet, not anyone even bothered talking afraid Emma would beat the hell out of them.

Tom was staying at Emma's not wanting to see Jade quite yet.

Tom and Emma were laying in bed_seeing as it was 11:30 P.M. when they got in_in each others arms just think, but Tom broke the train of thought

"Em? You still awake?"

"Yeah" She answered so softly that he almost didn't hear her

"What are we going to do when you start showing more?"

"I don't know, I guess that we will find out" she grabbed his hand and wrapped it around hers

"Together"

Emma's head slowly rolled onto Tom's shoulder, he looked down at her to see that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning was hectic Emma was rushing all over the house, Emma's first doctors appointment was in one hour.

Tom was sitting on Emma bed staring at Emma run from the bathroom into the bedroom

"Tom!"

Tom looked up at Emma and smiled sheepishly at his angry girlfriend

"Yes sweetheart"

If possible Emma's face got angrier

"Have you seen my hairbrush"

"No I haven't but your hair looks fine and we don't leave until noon" he looked up at the clock

"And it's only quarter to 11"

"I just want to know where my hair brush is!"

Tom shook his head

"Your just having mood swings Emma"

"Oh so know you the expert on _my _pregnancy, then why don't you be pregnant because I would gladly give it to you!"

"You would give away our baby?!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it! What I trying to say is ju- just that I want you to know how I feel for just a day!" She started crying

Tom sighed

"Not the crying thing again"

"Yes the crying THING! Maybe if you don't care you should just leave" She snapped and walked out of the room

"Emma wait!"

_'Boy she's just in her 3rd month! Gosh can't wait_!' Tom thought, as he followed her into the other room

* * *

(_doctors office_)

Tom and Emma were waiting patiently to enter the office, well I should say Tom was patiently waiting unlike Emma who was getting up every one-minute asking Tom when they were going in to the office it was really bugging he was going to have to ask the doctor about her mood swings.

Just then the office door opened up and a man with dark hair and a goatee.

He came up to them a warm smile and Emma rolled her eyes and sighed

"Ugh! Finally!"

He lead them into the office.

"Hello I am Dr. Adam Zapel and I am a specialist in pregnancy"

Emma smiled

"And I have been waiting for have an hour!" She said grumpily

"Sorry about that she is just upset that she couldn't keep her breakfast down" Tom said apologetically

Dr. Zapel chuckled

"No worries! So you are still having morning sickness" he said turning to Emma

"Yes!"

"Well, during pregnancy your symptoms will vary but the most popular are: nausea, food cravings, you're hormones will be high close to the middle of the pregnancy, mood swings, and fatigue most times so I suggest that you get _PLENTY_ of rest" he stated

"So when will my nausea settle down" Emma asked

"Well it depends how many months are you?"

"About 3 months" Emma answered

"It should end in a couple of days, but until then you should eat little portions of food because you might be over indulging yourself a bi-"

He was cut off by Emma

"Are you calling me _FAT_!" She almost screamed

"No I am not I am just advising that do not eat a lot, I know that the cravings may make that a little hard but try ok" he continued

Emma nodded

"So Dr. Zapel, will her mood swings stop in a couple of days to?!' Tom asked hopefully

"Sadly the mood swings stay until the baby is born" he answered

"Damn!" Tom cursed silently

Emma looked up at Tom

"Damn?! Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went and got me pregnant in the first place!"

To put his head in his hands he was getting a really bad headache, no a migraine.

Dr. Zapel noticed that Tom was having a hard time adjusting to all of this

"Tom do you mind if I talk to you for a second"

"Uhh Sure". He said, as he got out of his chair and headed towards a big window on the other side of the room, where Emma couldn't hear them

"Okay Tom I see that you are a bit frazzled with this whole situation" Dr. Zapel said to Tom

"Ha yeah like hell! I didn't even mean to get her pregnant, not that I regret anything, but we weren't even dating!"

"Tom I-"

"How are you supposed to cope with her mood swings I mean one minute she's fine and dandy, same old Emma that I love, then the next thing I know she's trying to bite my head off!?" Tom screeched at the doctor

"Well if you had let me finish what I was going to say I would've explained all of that to you" he said raising his eyebrow

"Oh ok" Tom said a little dumbfounded

Dr. Zapel chuckled

"Well my wife has had three children, when a woman is going through mood swings you need to make sure that you do not do anything to provoke her emotions"

''**BUT** **HOW!** Everything I do ticks her off, like this morning for example she asked me wear her hair brush was and then I said that her hair looks fine and th-" But Tom was cut off

"No that is the first mistake you made, do not dissagree with her!" He yelled

"Hey Tom" said a light voice behind them

Tom turned to see Emma behind him

"Yea Em?"

"Can we leave I'm starting to feel a bit nauseas"

Tom looked at the doctor who looked back at him and nodded

"Uh yeah sure"

"I'll call you for your next appointment" Dr. Zapel said as they left

Tom and Emma nodded then walked out without turning around.

* * *

(_A__t Emma's house_)

Tom went into the kitchen and got some water from the fridge.

Emma stared at Tom hungrily

"Tom I don't know what it is it might be the pregnancy but I am really turned on by you right now" she said slowly walking towards him

Tom raised his eyebrows

"Really?!"

Emma was a inch away from Tom's face

"Really"

She leaned into kiss him but not before the doorbell rang.

Tom cursed silently

"Um ok you do not move, I'll go see who's at the door!" he said as he rushed down the stairs to the front door

Emma stood hungrily waiting for Tom to come back.

"Emma!" Tom yelled from downstairs

"Can you come here?"

"I thought you said that you wanted me to stay here" she said smirking

"Uh, You might want to take a rain check on that love"

As curiosity got the better of her she ran down the stairs,_ carefully of course._

At the door was her 19 year old brother who is supposed to be in Florida.

"Alex! Not that its great to see you but what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in Florida?!"

Alex nodded

"Yes I am, but after I heard some gossip about you I decided to pay you a visit"

Emma scrunched her eyebrows together

"What do you mean?"

"Is it true? Are you pregnant with his child" while he pointed to Tom accusingly.

* * *

_Well that was a surprise to Emma! So now everyone knows about Emma, that means so does Jade!_

_Well R&R Please!_

_Kayla_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here we go, chapter Twelve which is continuing from when Alex came into the story._

_I hope thaat you guys like the story! Well here it is._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Continued**_

Emma looked as if she were about to cry while Tom here looked like he was about to faint from shock.

"How did you know" Emma asked

"Um have you not seen the news or looked at a magazine or talked to ANYONE?" Alex replied

Emma burst into tears.

Tom wrapped his arms around her as she cried in his shirt.

Tom sighed.

"She's a bit emotional right now" Tom explained

"If you can't tell" he added quietly

"Look Emma I am sorry if I upset you, I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Emma looked up from Tom's shirt and nodded to her brother and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, what did the paper say?" Emma said, after she broke away from Tom

"Do you have your laptop?" He replied

Emma shook her head and said

''no"

"We haven't really unpacked yet but I have mine" Tom answered for Emma

He went into the next room.

Alex and Emma followed him the livingroom.

Tom brought up his laptop then turned to Alex

"Okay what now?"

"Go to twitter and look up Emma"

He went where he was told and gasped

"Oh My God!"

Emma rushed and put her hands over her eyes shaking her head, letting out a sob

"Gosh I cant look Tom what does it say"

"Well it's not what it says it's more like what it looks like" he told Emma whilst looking at the screen

Emma slowly uncovered her eyes and looked at the picture, it was a picture of Tom and Emma walking out of the Maternity Doctor Office.

Emma's hands covered her mouth

"How did this happen we just came from there not 15 minutes ago!" She yelled

Tom had a confused look on his face

"Wait Alex if this was just posted a minute ago how did you know she was pregnant?"

Emma looked up at Alex

"Yeah how did you? Your flight had to be at least 10 hours long!"

"Well there was another post about a week ago i tried to get here earlier but this was the earliest flight they had" he answered them

''What did that post say?" Emma asked painfully

"Well all it really said was that _'at the hotel in California Jade came to Emma's room and screamed that you guys about sleeping together'_ I didn't suspect anything about you being pregnant until I saw that picture" Alex explained

Tom put his hand on his forehead

"Fuck! I thought that we were alone when Jade came except for when Dan came" Tom cursed

As if reality stroke he sat up straight.

"They must've followed Dan when he came to our hotel room that morning!"

"Maybe, We need to thi-"

Emma stood abruptly

"Em what's wrong" Tom asked standing up slowly

"I need to go do something"

Then she dashed upstairs

Tom and Alex turned to each other, Alex was the first to speak

"Does she have to go to the bathroom and you-know-what?" Alex asked

Tom shook his head

"No when she has to vomit she usually turns pale or gives me some sort of warning sign, this was different"

He dashed up the stairs in the direction that he saw Emma go, Alex was not too far behind

* * *

Tom came to find Emma in her bedroom but she was acting weird.

She had a _HUGE_ trash bag and all of her dresser drawers open.

She was throwing all her clothes in the trash bag

Tom was leaning againts the doorway

"Emma What are you doing" he asked her

She didn't bother to look up

"I'm throwing my clothes away' She told him as if it were obvious

"Why" Tom sighed rubbing his forehead

"Because they aren't going to fit me in a month because of the pregnancy, so why not throw them away now"

"What about the shirt your wearing now? That one fits fine" he said pointing to her top

Emma looked down at her shirt

"Oh! That's a very good point I'd better throw this one away to"

Emma pulled her shirt over her head all that she was wearing underneath the shirt was a cream lace bra.

Alex chose that moment to walk intot the room.

"Emma! What _are _you doing?"

"UGH! Do I _have _to explain it to you to!?" she said as she rolled her eyes

Tom shook his head

"She's throwing all of her clothes away because she thinks she is getting fat due to the pregnancy"

"Hey Alex I called Bonnie and she said that she would be here soon" Emma said to Alex

"And..." He said wondering what was supposed to follow that

"And, When you guys get to the mall make sure you tell Bonnie my size for the maternity clothes" She replied

"What! But I am A guy I don't know anything about girl clothes"

''That's why Bonnie is going with you"

"But it's Sunday! Nothing is going to be open" Alex whined

"Ugh stop whining Alex! Things are going to be open because things close early on Sunday"

Tom looked at Emma weirdly

"Em it is Sunday"

Emma turned to Tom

"It is?" She asked

Tom nodded in responce

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

Sure enough when she clicked her phone on it said Sunday

"Dammit! I have a photo-shoot on Tuesday"

Alex squinted his eyes and asked

"So then if it's on Tuesday, why can't you go shopping with Bonnie?"

Emma sighed

"Because I have to come up with an idea to hide my pregnant belly before Tuesday"

The doorbell rang

"That must be Bonnie at the door" she said as she kissed both boys on the cheeks and walked out the door

Alex looked over at Tom who was smirking to hold back his laughter

"What are you smirking at Tom?!" He glared at him

Tom chuckled "Oh Nothing!"

"ALEX! Time to go!" Bonnie yelled from downstairs

"Great, Just great" Alex said, as he walked down the stairs

* * *

_Poor Alex! He's being pushed around by his big sister! Well tell me if you liked it. If you have any questions you can do three things; _

_1: Email it to me at dramioneandfeltson 2: PM me or 3: Just type in the review box_

_Choose whatever you'd like._

_Well R&R Please_

_Kayla/SillySlytherin _


	13. Chapter 13

_Anyway here is the thing you have been waiting for, Chapter Thirteen!_

* * *

Tom was laying on the bed looking at Emma standing in front of the mirror, she turned to Tom.

"What do you think of this dress?" She asked while she twirled in a circle

Tom sat up.

"I think that dress, and the other twenty-five dresses you've tried on looked fine Emma!"

"Tom stop exaggerating I've only tried on fifteen, but I have got to find at least three dresses to wear at the photo-shoot tomorrow, and those three dresses have to hide _this!_" She informed Tom while pointing at her small bulge.

"But Em, you can hardly see it, and besides everyone all ready knows that your pregnant."

Emma sighed and sat on the bed next to Tom.

"I guess your right, maybe I'm over doing it a little bit" Emma told him

Tom raised an eyebrow "A little bit?"

Emma chuckled " OK A lot!"

The door-bell rang.

Emma got up off the bed.

"That would be Bonnie and Alex with the clothes."

Tom got up to.

They went downstairs to the front door.

* * *

"Thank-You guys for doing this for me" Emma smiled

"No problem Emma I would do anything for you, we are like sisters."

Emma turned to Alex, who scratched his head.

"You made me go"

Emma laughed "Still thank-you."

Bonnie put the bags with the clothes in it on the couch

"I hope you liked what we bought."

Emma opened one the bags on the front it said **MotherHood.**

In the first two bags, there was:

_**A Under Belly Pib Knit Maternity Denim Legging, A Sleeveless Empire Waist Maternity Dress, A Sleeveless Belted Maternity Dress, A Button Front Twill Maternity Jacket, A Long Sleeve Jersey Knit Hooded Maternity Pull Over, A Sleeve Button Detail Maternity Sweater, A Short Sleeve V-neck Side Ruched Maternity T-Shirt, A Short Sleeve V-neck Embellished Maternity T-Shirt, And A Under Belly Super Stretch Boot Cut Maternity Jeans.**_

She opened the second bag which was labeled **A Pea In The Pod.**

In that bag there was:

_**A Ruched Maternity Tankni Swimsuit, A Ruched Maternity One Piece Swimsuit, Seamless Racerback Nursing Bra, A Unlined Nursing Sleep Bra, Some Luxe Lace Collection Maternity Bikini Panties, And A Pull On Style Knee Length Pencil Fit Maternity Skirt.**_

The last three bags were labeled **Giggle**

Emma looked at Bonnie and asked "_Giggle?_"

Bonnie chuckled

"Just open it"

In the bag labeled Giggle was:

_**A Baby Vintage Gift Set Boys, A Vintage Boy Socks, A Baby Vintage Gift Set Girls, A Vintage Girl Socks, A BabyBjorn Soft Bibs Set Of 2, A Medela Feeding Gift Set, A Plush Monkey, A Silly Shape Sorter Cube, A Shake Rattle & Roll Shape Set, A Getting Ready For Baby The Ultumate Organizer For The Mom-To-Be, A Better Basics Striped Receiving Blanket & Giraffe Gift Set-Girls, And A A Better Basics Striped Receiving Blanket & Giraffe Gift Set-Boys**_

Emma smiled

"You don't even know what were having"

"I know that's why I got two of everything" Bonnie said happily

"You didn't need to buy all this"

"Yes I did Oh there's more in the car, someone couldn't carry it in, _Alex_!"

"It was heavy! It's not like you were helping!" He complained

Bonnie scoffed

"I was carrying in the bags!"

Emma laughed "Tom, could you help Alex carry the stuff in please?"

Tom nodded

* * *

_Half an Hour Later_

It took three trips to take all the stuff out of the car.

In the car there were two baby cribs(_one had a mattress with blue sheets and the other had pink_), a changing table, two baby walkers orange and purple, an alphabet zoo activity gym, a treetop friends activity gym, two carriers, two strollers just incase one broke, and diaper bag.

"thanks Bonnie, do you wanna come with me and Tom when we see what the gender of the baby is?"

"Yeah sure!" Bonnie basically screamed

"I'll go and clear out the guest room next to our room then Alex can help me move the baby stuff in the room"

"ok."

She pecked him on the lips and he went upstairs

"how much did you pay for all of this?" Emma asked

"Why?"

"I need to pay you back"

"I payed $_20,000 _but you really don't need to pay me back, it was for my little niece or nephew" She said sincerely

"No i insist Bonnie!" Emma told her, she reached into her purse which was sitting on the are of the couch and pulled out her checkbook

She wrote everything needed and handed it to Bonnie

"here"

Bonnie thanked her and they went upstairs to see how far the boys had gotten

* * *

_A week later_

Emma, Tom, Bonnie, and Alex were sitting in the waiting room, unlike last time Emma wasn't moody she was reading the book that Bonnie had bought for her.

Dr. Zapel walked up to them

"Emma, Tom nice to see you again"

"You to Dr. Zapel, I brought so friends I hope that's alright?"

"Of course, you all may come in now"

_In the room_

"Emma you can lay down on that bed over there"

Emma walked over to the bed and layed down

"Could you lift your shirt over your belly please"

Emma did as she was told and showed her slowly growing belly

Dr. Zapel dipped the probe into the gel

"It may be a bit cold"

He rubbed the probe with the gel on it onto her belly

Emma took a deep breath once the cold gel hit her skin

Bonnie laughed

"cold?"

Emma nodded

Emma looked up at the little screen she immediately noticed something she turned to Dr, Zapel

"Thats the baby right there right?" She asked pointing to the screen

Dr. Zapel nodded

"Then whats that next to the baby?"

"That's the other baby" He informed

All for of them Emma, Tom, Bonnie, and Alex had their mouths wide open

"The other baby?" Alex said

"Yep twins a boy and a girl" Dr. Zapel said

Emma turned to Bonnie

"good thing you bought two of everything!"

* * *

_Wow I wrote all of this chapter in one day I really hope that you liked the chapter again I am sorry for the lateness._

_I need some baby names so please send the to my email, PM me, or type it in the review section._

_If you don't have my email here it is: dramioneandfeltson _

_they wouldn't let me put a email! Its a gmail account_

_PLEASE R&R _

_SillySlytherin_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Guys! So I have reached 600 views but I only have 9 reviews so if you read please review tell me what you like and don't like about the story! I looked at some of the names you guys picked for the twins and so far I love all of them I will reveal the names I chose in a later chapter when she goes in labor! _

_I am so excited to write that chapter when she goes into labor I already have some ideas for that chapter, also I realized after I posted the thirteen chapter that I skipped the photo shoot so I will find some way to squeeze that into here._

_Also one more thing there is going to be a reappearance in this chapter I thought of it last night! So I hope you like it!_

_Well here is the chapter!_

_Enjoyyy!_

* * *

_Previously On A Feltson Story:_

**_Emma looked up at the little screen she immediately noticed something she turned to Dr. Zapel_**

**_"Thats the baby right there right?" She asked pointing to the screen_**

**_Dr. Zapel nodded_**

**_"Then whats that next to the baby?"_**

**_"That's the other baby" He informed_**

**_"The other baby?" Alex said_**

**_"Yep twins a boy and a girl" Dr. Zapel said_**

**_Emma turned to Bonnie_**

**_"Good thing you bought two of everything!"_**

* * *

When they all got back to Emma's house Emma just broke down in tears

Bonnie turned to Tom and grabbed the ultrasound picture out of Tom's hands

"I am going to go put this in the twins room, you should go talk to her" she told him and with that she walked up the stairs

Alex looked lost and looked at Tom

"Uh I'm going to go help her"

Tom sighed and sat next to Emma, after a few minutes she stopped.

"Are you okay Emma?" Tom asked sympathetically

Emma nodded "I just don't think I can handle all of this I mean the press is already writing about my pregnancy and it won't be long until Jade figures out something, I'm just under so much stress"

"Well you shouldn't stress you could lose the babies, so from now on we do what you want to do ok?"

Emma smiled and kissed him softly.

Tom deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, Tom started to kiss the bottom of the right side of her neck for a while.

"Ew get a room you two!" Bonnie yelled at the bottom of the stair case

Tom and Emma broke apart

Emma laughed

Bonnie smiled and sat down next to Emma, who turned to her.

"So are you feeling better now? Because if you get stressed you might lo-"

"I know Tom has already lectured me about it"

Bonnie patted Tom on the back "Good for you"

A loud noise came from upstairs, Emma turned her head around to the staircase curiously then turned to Bonnie

"What was that?!" She almost screamed

Bonnie rolled her eyes "That was Alex, He is supposed to be putting up a picture, that I bought yesterday, into the twins room"

Tom got up "I'll go help him"

Emma looked at Tom sympathetically and with that he went up the stairs.

"Alex told me that you had a photo shoot a couple of days ago, how did it go?"

"Uh it went well but I didn't go"

Bonnie looked at her as if she were crazy

"Wait, if you didn't go then why did you say it went well?"

Emma shook her head "No it's going to go well I moved the photo shoot to tomorrow"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "_Right, _I guess the rumors _are _true"

"What rumors?" Emma asked

"The rumors that people act really strange when they go crazy"

"Huh?" Emma was very confused at the moment

"Oh I ment people act really change when they get pregnant" she paused and thought a bit, then said "No I ment crazy!" She laughed

Emma gasped sarcastically and nudged her slightly in the rib cage.

* * *

_Next Day_

Emma looked down at her watch, Natalie was supposed to be picking her in 2 minutes to go to her photo shoot.

When Natalie and the limo driver got she sat in the car and was bombarded by questions, but not by reporters by Natalie.

"So you really are pregnant" Emma Nodded

"And Tom's the-" Emma nodded again

Natalie smiled "It's about time you two got together"

Emma blushed

"Were here!'' Yelled the limo driver in the front seat

She was going to be shooting the photo shoot at some coffee place called The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf

Emma walked inside and there were about 5 or 6 people there when she walked in, they walked up to her.

"Hello I'm Jennifer I am going to be your make-up stylist and this is my sister Paige she is your hair-stylist for this shoot!"

After she was introduced to everyone and got her hair, make-up, and clothes she was order to stand in front of a brick wall. The hairstylist walked up to her and moved her hair to the left side of her neck, then froze.

"Um Emma?" Jennifer asked

She turned as she heard her name

"Yes, what's wrong"

"Is that a hickey on your neck"

Everyone looked at what Jennifer had pointed out, and sure enough there was a light reddish-purple mark on the right side of her neck.

Emma turned a light crimson in embarrassment and quickly covered her neck.

"So it bothers you that four or five people see your little love bite, but when the entire world knows that you had sex with my boyfriend, _and _got pregnant it doesn't bother you at all, huh now that just doesn't seem right, does it?" Said the voice that had just walked in.

Emma's face which was red with embarrassment was now red with anger.

"Jade what are you doing here!"

Jade walked closer to Emma

"Oh well I was coming to get some coffee, this is The Coffee Bean is it not? I could be wrong with you here this could a Gutter Slut Club!" She said smiling evilly

Emma's eyes darkened and she walked towards Jade who was still smirking.

"What did you say to me?" Asked Emma

Jade raised an eyebrow

"Did I stutter?"

"Say it again" Emma said as she clenched her fist, not even noticing that people started to come in the cafe.

"Gutter _Slut_" Jade said happily

That was all it took, Emma felt her hormones take over her and her clenched fist collided with Jade's nose.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier:_

Rupert was across the street at some restaurant called Giardino Restaurant he was picking up something called Di Carne Mista he was walking back to his car when he saw a crowd of people surrounding The Coffee Bean.

He went inside and when he saw why everyone was staring inside; Emma was straddled on top of Jade who looked like she had a broken nose .

Rupert dropped his bag of food on the ground and rushed over to Emma, but before he got through the crowd, Jade was able to move away from Emma's grasp and kicked her in the stomach.

Emma flew back at least two feet and hit a wall.

Rupert ran up to her and helped her up.

Rupert grabbed her around the waist and helped her out of the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Rupert Asked

"Yes can you please call Tom"

"Yea sure, so I heard that your pregnant" Rupert looked down at his feet

"Rupert I don't think that this is the right time to be talking about this" She said as she looked at him

"I think it is, why didn't you tell me I had to find out from the press that my friend that I have known since I was twelve is pregnant and didn't even bother to tell me" He said standing up.

Emma stood up as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was scared about how you would react I was scared about how anyone would react" She apologized

Rupert wrapped his arms around her "It's okay I understand, why did you want me to call Tom?" He asked unraveling himself from her

"Well Jade kicked me in the stomach and I want to call my doctor to make sure that the babies are okay"

"Babies?" Rupert asked

Emma nodded "Twins!" She smiled

"Wow..." He didn't know what to say

Emma laughed "Lets just go back to my place!"

With that they walked to Rupert's car and drove away.

* * *

_Well I hoped that you liked the chapter remember you can still add baby names!_

_Please R&R Good or Bad?_

_Love you all! Next chapter will be up soon!_

_SillySlytherin_


	15. Chapter 15

_OMFG! Being 19 in college SUCKS ASS I have to be there for 2 MORE YEARS! _

_Enough about me so sorry I haven't posted in like forever! _

_Shit now I feel terrible excuse my language I'm just a little upset if you haven't already tell... I wish it was like when I was in high school well it wasn't half as bad..._

_ (flashback moment)_

_ OK I'm done I was just remembering about when I was in high school and about prom, but I wont go into that anymore except how handsome my boyfriend looked and he still does AND I was nominated for prom queen and I won! _

_Wow the good days! _

_Ha KK I'm really done this time! You ready for the story?_

_ I hope I get tons of REVIEWS! **(Hint, Hint)**_

* * *

Once Emma and Rupert got into the house, Emma started yelling for Tom.

"TOM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She basically screamed

Rupert's hand immediately flew up to his ringing ears.

"Sheesh woman! Do you have to be so loud, are you _trying _to burst my ear drums? He told her

Emma gave him a look of antagonism.

"Fine I'll shut up!" He said as he walked over and plopped down onto the couch.

Emma tapped her foot on the ground feeling very impatient, she yelled again for Tom.

"TOM! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled

"Tom you had better listen to her she has that look in her eyes an-" Rupert started

Emma stared at him again angrily.

"Tom! Hurry, before she kills me!" He whimpered

Tom finally emerged from the top of the staircase.

"For the love of god! What is with all this yelling, and what's this about killing Rupert?" He asked very confused

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" She yelled for a third time

Tom's eyes widened.

"Jesus woman I am right in front of you there is no need to scream! Now tell me Em, what is the matter?" He said to infuriated Emma standing in front of him.

Emma flicked some of her dark brown hair behind her right shoulder, and said as calmly as she could

"Nothing except your deranged ex girlfriend just tried to murder me and the twins, in public nonetheless" She said whilst joining Rupert on the couch.

Tom's eyes darkened and his fist clenched into a dangerously deathly bone crunching grip, so tight his knuckles started turning white.

"She did WHAT!?" He yelled angrily

"Well I was getting ready to start with my photo shoot when-"

(**A/N:** _**I'm sure you all wouldn't want to hear all of this** **again, sorry if you did just go back and re-read the chapter before this one! OK back to the story PEACE! I'm out!**_)

When Emma finished explaining to Tom what had happened with Jade he was in a full out rage.

He was pacing back and forth fighting a war inside his head.

"If that son of a bitch ever comes near you and the twins ever again I am going to FUCKING kill her!" He said angrily

All of a sudden Tom shot up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait Tom where are you going?" Emma asked nervously but curiously.

With out even turning around to answer Emma's question.

"I am going to speak with Jade!" He answered

Emma and Rupert looked at each other then looked at Tom again.

"OK lets go" Emma said grabbing one of her many jackets off the hook next to the door.

Tom took his hand out of his pocket and put his hand on her chest to stop her from going out the door.

Emma looked down to where he put his hand and looked back at him with a raised eye brow.

Tom blushed and put his hand back in his pants.

"Em I love you but your not going anywhere!" He demanded

Emma batted her long beautiful lashes and leaned in closer so that Tom could smell her strawberry scented perfume.

"You love me?" She said seductively

Tom's breath hitched

"Uh Yea I do" He said quietly

Emma leaned even close and grabbed the button to undo his zipper.

"So, that means you would let me do anything?" She told him brushing her lips softly across his.

Tom instantly hardened

"Yea" He said in a trance

Emma backed away and smiled.

"OK then lets GO!" She exclaimed

Tom looked at her dumb founded as she walked out the door.

Rupert walked up to him cracking with laughter.

"Dude you are so gullible!" He said walking out the door

Tom hit him on the back of the head.

"Who said you could come?!" Tom asked

"Oh and Rupert can come" Emma said whilst opening the car door.

Rupert looked at Tom then ran to the car.

"Em why do you have to be such a tease?" He complained

Emma batted her eyelashes once more and said sweetly

"Sorry honey it's the hormones, now come on get into the car we don't _have _all day, and plus I have no clue where she lives so, Come On!" She yelled from the car

Tom dragged himself to the car and sat in the seat next to Emma.

Emma grabbed his shirt and put her mouth on his soft lips, Tom started deepening the kiss.

Emma finally broke away then smiled.

"Thanks for coming, and I'm sorry for teasing you I'll show you how sorry I am when we get back" She said

"OK" he said shaking from his hardened member.

Rupert shivered in disgust

"_Yuck_" Rupert spit out

* * *

_Wow never wrote anything like that before I feel daring ;) OK DID YOU LIKE IT!?_

_Well I hope that you did PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R I would die of sadness and never be able to write again if you guys didn't :(_

_So please and if you have any questions ASK ME! Thanks again and AGAIN **R&R 1,000,000x **Thanks._

_SillySlytherin R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: _Hi everyone,_

_Sorry for the wait you know exams. So I'm starting up the names for the babies soon so give me some more, I've already picked a favorite for a boy but i still need a girl, so keep 'em coming._

_Also I am looking for a Editor or a BETA so if anyone would like to volenteer I'd be happy to oblidge!_

_I am going to try to post every week not sure what day but I'll try._

_Thank-You all__users for the reviews for the last chapter._

_Ok the part you ALL have been waitin for 'Dun, Dun, Dun, Du-' Ok nevermind on to the story._

* * *

"So, where exactly does Jade live?" Rupert asked

"At my house" He answered quietly

Emma narrowed her eyes "She _lives _with you?"

Tom instantly felt smaller "Didn't I tell you that?"

"No I think you failed to mention that!" She said angrily

Tom sheepishly responded "Well you know now"

Emma glared at Tom, she crossed her arms and turned towards the window.

"Anyway, so your plan tell Jade to stop mouthing off about Em and tell her off in your own house?" Rupert asked

"Yea that's pretty much it" Tom said

"That's a rubbish idea" He laughed

Tom glared "Well, what do you suggest I do?"

"I think you should just let it go" He answered calmly

Tom's eyes darkened "That git just

of an ex just attacked my girlfriend and could have injured my babies, and you just want me to _let it go_" Tom spit out angrily

"I agree with Rupert" Emma said looking at Rupert to avoid Tom's shocked expression

"WHAT?!" Tom practically yelled at her "Wait, this wouldn't have anything to do with you still being cross at me would it?" He continued cautiously

Emma glared at Tom "No why would it be!" She hopped out of the car and slammed the door behind her and walked into the house.

Rupert chuckled "Wow, hell has no fury like a-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Rupert" Tom said as he got out the car and started walking to the house.

"I guess I'll just stay here" Rupert said to himself seeing as he left his car at the restaurant.

* * *

_Inside The House:_

"Em please just hear me out." Tom said out of breath after chasing Emma around the house.

Emma stopped and sat down on the bed in their master suite.

"Fine" She looked up at the clock on the wall "its 5:50 you have two minutes." She said sternly

Tom let out a sigh of relief and sat next to her on the bed.

"Good, cause it was getting tiring chasi-"

"You're wasting your time, Tom" She cut him off

"Right, Em I love you, and I'm just trying to do what I think is right and if Jade could possibly endanger you or the twins then I will do all it takes to rid of that danger" He said whilst brushing her hair with the back of his hand.

"I love you too, but can we go another time, I don't really feel up to it right now" She asked

Tom kissed her forehead "Yea, sure"

He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs and into the kitchen.

Tom pulled out a chair, like a gentleman would, and Emma sat down.

"Let's get you something to eat" He said walking out of the nook where Emma was sitting.

Emma looked surprised "You can cook?"

"Hell no!" He laughed "I was going to do delivery" He said reaching for the phone on the wall.

Emma laughed.

"So what would my lady like for dinner?" He asked gathering a few menu's from a cabinet.

Emma thought for a second before saying 'Chinese'

"I thought that you didn't like Chinese food?" He asked confused

"I don't, but the pregnancy is making me crave it" She said rubbing her swollen tummy

Tom nodded in understanding, picking up the Chinese menu and began to dial the number when Emma asked,

"Where'd Rupert go?

Tom pointed to the car.

Emma gasped and covered her hands over her mouth "He's probably sweating to death!"

She ran to the car as fast as her feet could take her.

She unlocked the car door to let a soaking wet Rupert fall out of the car.

Emma ran over and hugged him "I'm so so so so so sorry!" She cried into his shoulder apologetically

"Its fine Em, wow, you smell nice" He said as her hair stuffed his nose

Emma scrunched up her nose

"You don't"

"Well that's cause you and your boyfriend were to busy fussing to realize that you left me in the car to die!" He said

Emma rolled her eyes "that's a bit over dramatic don't you think?"

"Whatever Em, I'm hungry" he brushed past her and walked into the house.

Emma rushed to follow him.

They walked into the kitchen where Tom was just hanging up the phone, but he instantly held his hand up to his nose.

"Bloody Hell! What died?!" He asked

Rupert raised his hand "That would be me, that's the stench of almost dying"

Emma rolled her eyes again at his over dramatic attitude "He's cross because we forgot to get him out of the car"

"Yea I can smell the angriness pouring out of him" he stated

"Ha Ha Ha" Rupert laughed sarcastically

"Ok Rupert, your my best friend and I love you but smell really bad, and unless you want me to throw up all over you, I'd suggest that you should go and wash that odor off of you" Emma said nicely

"Alright, where should I shower?" He asked the couple

"In the bathroom, up the stairs third door on the right" Tom answered

"Thanks, man" Rupert said as he began to run up the stairs "Oh could borrow some clothes?"

After Rupert and Emma finally got Tom to agree with sharing some of his clothing, the food came and they talked and talked until around 8:50 when they decided that they should get some rest.

"So where am I gonna sleep?'' Rupert asked whilst yawning

"Oh right, the guest bedroom is the first door on the left, g'night" Emma said before closing the bedroom

Tom and Emma got in bed.

Emma pecked Tom on the lips before saying good night a falling asleep.

* * *

_The Next Morning:_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Emma woke up groggily and looked over at Tom, who was still fast asleep.

She rolled her eyes and slapped Tom on the forehead which barely woke him up, but enough for him to hear what she had to say.

"Tom, someone is at the door." She told him over his slight snoring.

Tom did a slight nod and turned over to his side and said.

"Em someone's knocking at the door" He said yawning.

Emma glared at him and hit him upside the head once more.

"I'll get it!" She said angrily

Tom grimaced rubbing his sore head.

Emma walked down the stairs grumbling to herself.

She unset her alarm system and opened the door.

Tom was just falling back to sleep when he shot up in realisation of what he had just done.

He had just set a moody, 4 month pregnant, killing machine loose on some innocent person.

He flew out of Emma's bed and ran down the steps and froze realizing he only had boxers on, quickly he ran back upstairs to throw some pants on.

Emma opened the door to reveal a little girl looking around the age of 7 with blonde hair and shiny green eyes, she was wearing a pink Girl Scouts outfit, and pulling a wagon full of cookie boxes.

"Hi! I'm Stacy and I'm with the Girl Scouts Brownies, would you like to buy some of our chocolate mint or sugar cookies?" She said whilst smiling cheerfully

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KNOCKING AT MY DOOR AT 6 A.M.,don't you people sleep?!" Emma yelled at her

Stacey's smile dropped immediately

"This is when I do my rounds." She told her while blinking back unleashed tears.

"Well, then do your rounds somewhere else then, because I need my sleep and if I don't get my sleep I will be-"

"Cranky when you wake up." Said Tom who was running down the stairs before Emma could strangle anyone.

Tom looked at the girl and smiled

"I'm sorry about that she is a bit moody she meant no harm" he said apologetically to the girl.

Stacy nodded

"Would you like to buy some cookies?" Stacy asked Tom

"Sure!" Tom replied not wanting to hurt the little girls feelings anymore  
"How much are they?"

"£9.75" She said reading off her chart

"OK I'll be right" he said and he rushed into the kitchen where is wallet was.

Stacy looked up at Emma scared.  
Emma felt eyes on her and looked down and glared at the little girl, who instantly looked away.

Tom came back with his wallet in hand.

"OK nine pounds seventy-five, correct?" He asked the little girl

Stacy smiled and said  
"Which would you like, chocolate mint or sugar cookie?"

"It doesn't matter" Tom rushed

Tom handed her the money and grabbed the box the she was holding outstretched in her hands.  
Tom thanked her and closed the door.

He turned to Emma who was heading into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Em?" He asked following her into the kitchen.

Emma shrugged " I don't know what you mean"

"You were just yelling at a little girl!"

"Well she woke me up to early"

Emma grabbed the box of cookies and started eating.

"Em I thought you didn't want any cookies?" Tom asked confused

"When did I say that?" Said Emma stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

"Why do you people get up so-" He looked down "yum cookies!" Said a tired looking Rupert

He went to grab a cookie when Emma sent him a possessive glare.

Rupert put his hands up in surrender "Sheesh, I'm gonna go back to sleep before The Evil Mamma Bear severs my head for trying to eat one measly cookie"

* * *

_A/N: _

_The next chapter should be up soon and please R&R and recommend baby names!  
I love y'all and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!_

_Until next time._

_SillySlytherin  
_


	17. A Feltson Story Update

**A Feltson Story:**

**07/3/13 Update:**

_**For my readers of A Feltson Story, I am sorry to say this, but do to lack of inspiration the story has been discontinued for some time. I am not completely giving up on it!**_

_**I just need sometime to get rid of this writers block and hopefully find some inspiration. **_

_**I will be working on some other stories so stick around to find out. Again, I am sorry for this, but it will continue. I just don't know when exactly.**_

**_My apologies,_**

_**SillySlytherin**_


End file.
